Three noobs and one noob baby
by coolkait043
Summary: I don't own any of the Supernoobs characters!


**The noobs was at school, " Ok I have no idea what I'm doing for the science fair", Kevin said. " I'm doing a ugly formula that turned you into the most ugliest thing ever ", Shope said. " How are you going to do that", Tyler said. " Easy I'm going to ask our two awesome aliens trainers". " I guess I'm doing my volcano", Kevin said. " You always do the volcano and the teacher said we can't make a volcano this year", Roach said. " I'm toast". " I'm doing my potato project", Tyler said. " You loser noobs are going to loose the science fair", Jock said. Jock is the 8th grader bully and he always pick on the noobs. " Whatever we are totally going to win", Kevin said. " Whatever see you later losers", Jock said while walking away. " Ok I'm going to the ship so see y'all", Shope said. Then shope was gone, " Now I have to go the store to buy potatoes". " I'm doing a flying project so see you later Kevin", Roach said. " Ok I'm going to the ship too so maybe Zen and Mem can help me". At the ship, " No", the two aliens said. " Awe come on you didn't even know what I was going to say". " You want us to help you with the science fair project", Mem said. " Sorry we already helping Shope", Zen said. " I FOUND IT , my project for the science fair this called for a victory drink you want some". " Sure, I can't believe that she gets her project done maybe I can take it perfect",Kevin said . " I show him maybe if I can make him drink that formula but how I KNOW I can mix up the drink". Shope did her plan, " Here you go", Shope said while handing the drink to Kevin. " Thanks", Kevin said while drinking it. "Man I feel weird". Kevin was getting smaller and smaller. " Oh no I thought it was going to make him make him ugly not a BABY", Shope yelled. " What's wrong and oh my gosh what happened", Tyler asked. " I kinda gave Kevin the formula from my project but it wasn't the ugly formula it was a youth formula that turned you younger ". "WHY", Tyler yelled. " Because he was going to steal my project and it wouldn't last long ", Shope explained. " Awe he is so cute", Roach said while holding Baby Kevin. Kevin was making some baby sounds. " Ok we have to turn him back to normal", Tyler said. " Before the science fair tomorrow night", Shope said. " We cannot tell Zen and Mem this", Shope said. " Why", Roach asked. " If they found out they will never trust me I will be like Kevin". " Ok", the two noobs said. " How old is he", Roach ask. " Maybe one years old", Shope said. "Let's keep him in the ship", Tyler commanded. " Ok" the noobs said. "WHAAAA", Baby Kevin cired. "Oh no", Tyler said. " Ok what does baby like", Shope asked. " maybe use your powers", Roach asked. " Great idea", Tyler said. When he read he read his mind, " Ok he is… is hungry", Tyler said. " Ok um um I know PIZZA he loves pizza", Shope said. She came back with the pizza, " I got Pizza". " oh no no no he cannot eat that", Tyler said. " Yes he can". Shope and Tyler was fighting, "um guys", Roach said. " WHAT". " Look", Roach said while pointing at baby Kevin. He was covered in pizza, the cheese was in his hair , and pizza sauce was all over him. " I told you". " ok let's get him oh no" She stopped because he was getting pizza sauce all over the controllers. " AHHHHHHHH", the three noobs screamed. Then he pushed a button then the ship started to take off. " AHHHHHHHHHHHH", the noobs yelled. " I told you we should went to my house", Tyler said. " Weee", Roach said. " Room Room", Baby Kevin said. " I'm so glad you are having fun", Shope said sarcastically. "Ok let's go AHHH", Zen yelled. Mem and Zen said while coming in the store. "NOObs", Zen yelled. " WEEEEE", Baby Kevin said. " Ok and stop", Tyler said while pushing the button. Then the ship stopped, " AHHHHHHHHHHH", the noobs screamed. " Ship ship", Baby Kevin said. Then the ship crashes down at the park. " Awe man that hurt a lot", Shope said. " Is the baby ok", Tyler asked. "kk", Baby Kevin said. " Now let's go to o oh", Tyler stopped because the two trainers saw the ship. " What happened", Mem asked. " Well Kevin turned into baby and then we feed him pizza and he made the ship fly and then we crash landing and then". " Whatever now we need to fix Kevin now before it's too late", Zen said while interrupted Shope. " Before what's too late", Tyler asked. " Well the formula can last about maybe forever so we have to get him fixed by Tuesday", Zen said. " That's only tomorrow and we have science fair tomorrow night ", Shope said. " We have to fix him by tomorrow night before it's too late", Mem said. " AHHHHHHHHHHH" the three noobs screamed. " Ok I guess I have to do one more project", Shope said. " Wow that's so nice of you", Zen said. " sleepy", Baby Kevin said. " Ok who is going to tell his parents", Shope asked. " I'll just say he is sleeping over at my house", Tyler said. " Now who is going to take care of him", Shope asked. " We will", Mem said. " WHAT", Zen said. " We have no idea how to take care of the baby". "Awe come on he is so cute". " Hopefully he is better than older Kevin". Later at night, " Ok we can't take care of a baby", Mem said. Baby Kevin was crying," Let's call Tyler", Zen said.**

 **Tyler came, " What's the problem oh no what are you doing you can't put a baby in the oven", Tyler said while getting baby Kevin out the sink. " Opes", the two aliens said. " I will take care of him", Tyler said. At Tyler's house, " Ok I can't not take care of a baby". The next morning, " oh no I'm late to school oh man".**

 **At school, " ok omg you brought him to school", Shope asked. " I couldn't leave him at home I couldn't take him to the ship so I have to bring him". " Where is he going to go", asked Roach. In Science class, " I can't believe this", Shope said. Baby Kevin was dressed like a middle schooler but shorter. "Now Kevin why won't you show us the stages of a life cycle", the science teacher asked. " Me", Baby Kevin said. Everyone was laughing, " um ok next person", the science teacher said. After school, " That was the worst day of my life", Shope said. " We almost got caught and that plan was genius". " See let's go before", Tyler said but Jock came. " Well Well Well there goes losers noobs". Then he pushed Baby Kevin then he started to cry. "omg why are you crying like a baby". " Hey back off", Tyler said. " MAKE ME". Then baby Kevin cried even the teachers heard crying. " Let's get out of here", Jock said. Then they left, "Ok let's get out of here", Roach said. Then the noobs left, " MOMMY", Kevin said while crying. " it's okay let's go to the ship", Tyler said. " Finally we can fix him", Zen said. " It took us all night but we did it", Mem said. " Me don't want to drink",Baby Kevin said. "Come on now", Tyler said. " No", Baby Kevin said. " DRINK IT", Zen yelled. " WHAAAA", Baby Kevin cried. " Please drink it please", Shope begged. " ok" Baby Kevin said while whipping his eyes. Kevin was drinking the formula to turn him back to normal. He was growing and growing then he was back to normal! " Kevin", the three noobs and two aliens yelled while hugging him. " What happened", Kevin asked. " You was a", Roach said but he we interrupted by Shope. "Nothing", she said. " What happened at the science fair", Kevin said. " Well I won I mean you won", Shope lied. " cool, I don't know why but I'm sleepy", Kevin said while falling to sleep. " Finally peace and quiet", Tyler said.**


End file.
